Vengeance
by gordiesplace
Summary: A tale from my dark side...


PART1:

He watched from across the street . Watched and waited for his chance. . It was very late...it was bedtime for normal people. But not for him. He was many things. Normal wasn't one of them...

...He had watched for hours now, watched and waited for dark. Waited and waited for the late hours to creep in. His hours. Dark hours. For he was a creature of the darkness.

When he felt the time was right, he skittered across the street to the apartment building that was his target, and then he waited there, and he knew he was just a little closer to what he was after. He grinned in a sort of bitter licked his lips in an unconscious and disgusting manner and grinned.. He grinned a grin that if at that moment someone had seen it, they could only have described it as ugly, and evil, and barely human.

He made his way to the front door of the building, and tested it with a quick surreptitious pull. Locked, of course,and he coughed out a chuckle. They always thought they were safe behind their locks, but he knew that wasn't true. He'd show her that..oh yes...he would show her good.

He waited...waited...waited...then as someone left the building and before the door closed behind them, he slithered out of the shadows and through the closing door unseen. He had always been good at slithering into places like this, or into houses or trailers or even tents in camp grounds. He had always been so good. Good at sneaking, and good at finding his deliciously young female victims and slithering out with them, they so helpless with fear by then, taking them away and having his fun, and leaving nothing behind to link him to the crime. Nothing but bones...

. He paused for a moment...his initial goal forgotten for a time...his face going slack with pleasure as he remembered. Remembered creeping into their rooms. Remembered standing over them, and they not even realizing he was there...he remembered the details with a slight moan and a line of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth . Their terrified whimpers and muffled screams as he covered their mouths with his hands ...remembered feeling their lovely little bodies struggling beneath his...remembered taking them from their nice warm safe houses and taking them to places he had chosen, so he could use them as he wanted to...he remembered their cries and begs and for mercy and noises of pain as he forced his way in and thrust and stabbed himself deeply into them everywhere and tore what he wanted from them...he'd rape them as many times as time allowed, and he remembered making them beg after..."Ask me to let you live...whisper it to me...say it, and I promise I'll let you go. But you have to tell me first...BEG me...but you have to whisper it...beg me...and I promise..." He'd rasp this quietly into their ear, and after they did, he took their life from them anyway. Slowly...with his hands, or with a knife...or in other ways...as slowly as he could manage, enjoying every time the look of betrayal on their faces because he had PROMISED! He had PROMISED to let them go! But he had LIED! . He remembered all this, every detail, and as he did his fingers clutched at imaginary throats and he had a throbbing erection.

He came back to reality. He had to get going. He'd re-live this all later...when he could use it to...he shook his head and knew he had to focus..

He found her name on the intercom just inside the doors. Fool! Advertising herself like that. Making it easy for him. So easy...he was going to make her pay...oh yes, she had to pay. . He made his way up the stairwell, creeping like some primitive hunting animal, delicious anticipation thrumming through his body, violent vengeance seething in his sick mind.

That BITCH had put him in that hell hole of a prison for 5 years. He could still see her face, so cool and unemotional, so f*cking smart and sure of herself sitting there giving the testimony that locked him in that cage for so long. One little slip up...how the hell could she do that from just the bones he left behind? He couldn't even remember quite what the damning evidence was. The facts and memories of the trial were a blur in his mind as the rage at knowing she was going to get him put away made them hard to grasp. All he knew was SHE got him locked up, it was HER fault! All he could remember was a haze of hate for her , and all he knew now was she would pay!

For the whole five long years he was on Death Row, he savored and nurtured his hate. Never telling anyone about it. Never griping to a guard or a fellow inmate about it, as so many others did. He kept it to himself and let it fester and boil and grow inside him, he guarded it and was selfish with it. It was a form of pleasure to him before long, , rolling his hate for her and what he'd do to her around in his mind like one would with their mouth when savoring a special and very tasty candy.

It was HIS secret. One he clutched to his black and twisted heart like a lover. One he held and warped and molded, until he believed that it was really all HER fault, it was all that icy BITCH'S fault, and she's PAY!

He had gone over innumerable plans to escape that prison. Each one more fantastic and unrealistic than the last. Until fate stepped in. The day of the riot, the worst in that state's prison history, and somehow, almost miraculously, as he was being taken to the Prison Dentist it happened and he had gotten away! He coughed another chuckle, as he thought about the irony of them wanting him to fry on the chair, but making so sure he'd do it with healthy teeth!  
So they were marching him to the dentist, because he had a toothache...but on the way there everything went up in a windstorm of flames and violence and gunshots and blood and death...and somehow...some way, he and some others got out.  
And no one knew he was on the loose! Another miracle. They found a badly burned body of another convict, his head blown apart by a shotgun, in HIS opened cell! They just assumed it was him, because he was SUPPOSED to be in his cell when the place exploded. .

But because he was moved a half hour EARLY by his impatient guards, and THEY were all dead now, and the ones left trying to make sense of that mess just assumed it was him! And they might be days sorting that out. He had listened carefully on the car radio of the some man's stolen car, the man he had killed after he had been picked up hitchhiking. Listened carefully and thoroughly to every news cast he could, and his name was mentioned along with the gory details. He imagined the families of all those girls he had had, cheering the fact that he was finally in hell. Not yet, you stupid b*stards. Not yet I'm not. He grinned again, like a lizard, and his tongue played over his lips in delicious and disgusting triumph . .

They might NEVER sort it out, so dear smart beautiful cold bitch Dr. F*cking Brennan wouldn't even know he was coming for her! She wouldn't know he would be standing over her...she wouldn't know it was him with his hands over her mouth...around her throat, till HE told her...and oh...he wanted to see that recognition and fear in her eyes. How he had dreamed about it, daydreamed about it...fantasized about it...almost actually FELT it...and now..it was so close...

His erection throbbed hard again, and he thought to himself as he climbed, "She's older than what I usually like...I usually like them young and new and unspoiled and just barely flowering...but her...she's the exception...she'll be every bit as exciting...I can't wait to make her beg...make her whimper...make her SCREAM!...MAKE HER DIE! "

Again, if anyone had seen his face just at the moment of that thought, they wouldn't have seen it as a human one...

He crept to her door, jimmied the lock, carefully opened the door a crack...saw the lights were low, and soundlessly slithered around the door and into Brennan's apartment...

============================================================ pt2:

He stood motionless against the dark wall by the door. He listened...he heard water running.

She was in the shower! Not in bed...but no matter, she'd be just as helpless and maybe even more so! He'd be on her before she could blink the water from her eyes. Maybe he'd do her right there in the tub...do her with his c*ck, then do her with his knife, the big hunting knife he had slit that car owner's throat with. Right there...right in her own tub...yesssss, that would be SO breath hitched in his throat...his hardon throbbing even harder...he could hardly wait...but he knew caution. He knew he still had to be quiet and not to hurry too much.

He crept to the door, and listened to the water pattering against the wall of the shower and into the tub. Imagined her body naked and wet from the water..., and then imagined her body wet with her own blood,...imagined her blood pattering into that tub, making the same noise as the water did...imagined her begging and gurgling and dying..., and he had to close his eyes and stifle a moan. He had almost cum thinking that...Bitch, you are going to be one of the best ones yet!

He slowly crept through the partly open bathroom door..saw the indistinct form of her body through the thin shower curtain. he licked his lips and grinned that reptilian grin, and clutched the shower curtain, held his knife up for her to see, and as suddenly and as hard as he could whipped the curtain aside!

He stood frozen as Seeley Booth stared blinking back at him!

"What the...who? ...Gnaaaarrrrrrr" he croaked, then like a startled and cornered animal, he overcame his surprise and bared his teeth and growled and sprang knife first at the naked and defenseless Booth!

Booth, startled and confused, blinking water from his eyes, still managed to digest what was happening with remarkable speed. Most other men would be dead or dying by now, but he instinctively tried to swing his arm down in an effort to swipe the knife aside. Not quite fast enough! He deflected the attempted stab into his midsection, but the blade buried itself in his thigh!

Booth grunted, grabbed the hand holding the knife hilt, and with the other gouged at the eyes of his attacker. But his hands were too slippery with water and soap to do much damage. His attacker managed to break away, dragging his knife free at the same time. The man staggered back, snarled "Where is she? Who the f*ck are you? Die bastard!" Then lunged at Booth again...and his world exploded in searing stars.

Booth, though bloodied and in pain, was far from helpless, and was now ready for this second attack. This time he successfully knocked the knife aside, and the big fist of his other hand jabbed forward with the speed of a striking snake, hammering into the attacker's face. The man staggered back and Booth tried to leap out at him and finish him, but he slipped and staggered slightly because of his wound and the blood and water and soap.

The stranger brought the blade up again blindly, and cut a long furrow up Booth's forearm as Booth lunged at him again. But Booth wasn't deterred, and grabbed the wrist of the man's knife hand, grabbed his throat with the other, and brought his knee up in a savage blow to the attacker's groin. He let out a strangled yelp and found himself helplessly pinned against the wall opposite the shower.

Booth held him there as he struggled futilely..and gritted through his teeth, "Who are you? Why the f*ck are you doing this?...hey...I know you..." Recognition swept across Booth's face...

"You're that bastard sicko that raped and tortured and killed all those little girls.." Booth's hand forced itself deeper into the man's throat.

"And now what? You came to get Bones?" Booth hand clutched tighter. The man whimpered and struggled to get free.

Booth took the knife from the man's slackening grip, the held it to the attacker's throat. He loosened his grip on the man's neck slightly.

"Is that why you're here? To get revenge on her? ANSWER ME!" The knife pricked the man's skin..a trickle of blood slipped down his neck...and Booth didn't withdraw it.

"Y...yes..." the man croaked... trying not to nod.

"Were you planning on making her beg? Making her cry? Making her bleed? ANSWER!" The knife slide in another fraction.

"yes...YES! Please...God..please...don't..."

"Don't what?" Booth savagely asked.

"Don't...the knife...please...don't..."

"Lucky for her she's out of town. Unlucky for you I moved in with her a month ago. So you were really going to kill her? ANSWER ME!"

yes...yes...maybe...OK YES! GAH! Take that out of my neck!"

"Little tougher picking on someone your own size, huh, creep? Lucky for you my badge says I'm an officer of the law...my badge says I'm an FBI special agent...My badge says I'm sworn to uphold the law. My badge says I can't kill murdering scum like you unless there's no other choice. Looks like in this case, since I have you captured, I have a choice."

"Yes..yes...you got me...I won't fight...just..take the knife...out...please..please?"

"What?" Booth asked.

"Please...please...the knife...don't...guh! DON'T ..please take it away..please? Don't..please..."

"Is that how those little girls begged? " Booth snarled. "You made them beg, didn't you?...then killed them horribly...didn't you? Those poor, innocent little girls...and you butchered them..you did horrible things to them, and you made them beg for their lives..and then you slowly killed them...didn't you? DIDN'T you? ANSWER ME!"

"I...they...yes..YES! " he sobbed. "Yes...now please...you're a cop, you can't...you can arrest me...just don't...kill me..please...the knife...please?"

"My badge says I have to do just that...take you in...protect your rights...even YOUR rights..."

"Good...good...now please..."

"I have to arrest you. Then keep you safe until badge makes me promise that. "

"Yes..yes you do." You promise? "

"My badge makes me promise." Booth answered

"Just one thing, though" Booth said, and the knife slid in another fraction. .

Eyes wide...trying to back up the wall away from the knife, the would be attacker sobbed "W...what thing?"

Booth grinned and indicated his naked body with a motion of his head. "You see a badge anywhere on me right now?"

"You kill all those poor little girls, and then you come here, and you plan on horribly killing the love of my life, and you expect...mercy? Promises? You really expect to LIVE?"

The murderer's eyes widened in dread, and he tried to scream but Booth slowly slide the knife to the hilt into the man's throat,, and the scream was choked off, and he looked wildly at Booth...and along with the fear and pain, there was betrayal in his eyes...he was a COP! A LAW MAN! He had PROMISED! " . the would be murderer struggled and gurgled and gasped...tears slide down his cheeks...but it was no use...Booth was unrelenting...

Booth held him back against the wall with an iron grip. Barely any blood showed on the murderer's neck.

"You're gonna die slow. . Its gonna take a while. A long while. You're gonna drown in your own blood.I put the knife in your neck just right. Opened up the back of your trachea and a few large veins. Little something I learned in special ops. . Its gonna be slow, and painful, and terrifying, and you deserve every last second of it, and I promise you, you have an eternity of torment coming that is going to make this look like a Sunday school picnic. I hope this hurts. You f*cking piece of garbage...this is for trying to kill Bones...and this for all those little girls." Booth worked the knife around a little..and the abysmal pain made the man gurgle another attempted scream...and Booth was right...it took a painfully, torturously, hideously long time for him to die...

A few hours later:

"Boy, Booth, lucky for you the guy wasn't that good with a got ya though. You're a lucky guy. Good thing you got him first. " The cop, who happened to be buddies with Booth, said.

"Yeah Frank, lucky." Booth said flatly.

"Self defense all the way" Frank said. "Nobody will ask too many questions about this turd. I think you did the world a favor Booth. Too bad he went so easy though. He deserved to suffer a lot!"

Another, more experienced cop stood nearby, and looking at Booth strangely, said, "Oh, I dunno Frank, I have a feeling that sicko suffered enough." He clapped Booth on the shoulder, and said. "Lets go Booth, we'll take you to the hospital and get you stitched up, and you'll have some new scars to brag to the babes about. You'll get more tail then a rock star with those...unless you do already! hahahaaa Lets go. They'll take this thing outta here while you're gone" the old cop said, toeing the corpse.

Booth watched as the coroner zipped the corpse into a body bag,and inside he wept. He wept because he had worked on some of the cases this animal had generated, and he knew the faces of the victims, knew the horror and pain and loss of their families, and this brought it all back to him. . So inside, as they lead him away, he wept, and yet he was also glad. He would call every single one of them, and tell them the good would finally have closure, and they would finally have vengeance.

But Booth, this man of emotion and conscience and religion...what he felt for that evil thing laying there dead in that bag, was no more remorse than one would for dealing death to a rabid dog.

Booth prayed on his way out, as the faces of those little girls floated before his eyes, "May God NOT have mercy on his soul, and may the Devil flay it for eternity".  



End file.
